


七罗贝七幼驯染同居现PARO

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 由うどん粉太太这个条漫衍生出来的现PAROhttps://twitter.com/shitai_tai/status/1125240838399770636互攻有，抹布七未遂，抹布罗贝，未成年性爱，下体穿刺。伦理道德？不存在的。感谢扭曲冷无缺爱撕衣提供的PA环参考资料。





	七罗贝七幼驯染同居现PARO

希耶提和罗贝利亚同居了好多年，遇到古兰时接的电话就是罗贝打过来的。两人小时候就认识了，罗贝家是外地搬来的，住在老七家隔壁。老七家庭和睦，父母长期海外出差，一年只有一个月左右能回家。老七和罗贝在双方父母的和乐融融下，被迫成为表面兄友弟恭的好朋友。

罗贝十二岁上杀掉自己父母，喜悦地爬过后院篱笆角落的隐秘通道，往二楼希耶提房间窗口扔带血的新鲜骨头。十七岁的高中生希耶提铁青着脸下楼，跟着罗贝爬过篱笆去到他家帮忙毁灭罪证。把所有证据销毁干净后，罗贝踮起脚吻了希耶提的脸颊，甜腻腻地说大哥哥你真好，其实我前两天精通了哦，来做爱好不好？希耶提脱掉手套冷漠地说我对你没性趣。罗贝抱住老七挨挨蹭蹭：可是现在人家很有性趣……

老七：你不要用下面那根东西顶我大腿！

罗贝：因为人家真的很想要嘛希耶提大哥哥~

老七没理他，抓着人去浴室洗澡。在浴缸里泡热水时罗贝又蹭上来试图骑乘，老七烦得不行，用手帮他撸了一发才把蠢蠢欲动的罗贝安抚下来。

老七父母听说罗贝父母“失踪”，很同情罗贝甚至想收养他，但是不满足抚养条件只好遗憾放弃，老七松了一大口气。罗贝于是进了一家表面光鲜、暗地里却有不少不好传闻的孤儿院。这一切似乎对罗贝毫无影响，每个周末都会跑出来黏老七，最终在老七的十八岁生日那天晚上成功爬上床，可是没做成，老七很坚决地把人推开。罗贝不高兴嘟嘴说希耶提大哥哥你是不是阳痿啊？老七眼角抽筋：你才阳痿！最终拉锯结果是罗贝缠着给七口了一发，把精液全部吞下肚才心满意足去睡觉。

老七父母后来办了离婚手续，和平分手。与老七促膝长谈后，把房子和大部分财产都给了已经成年的老七，各自飞到不同国家开始新生活。当时罗贝满十六岁不久，除了插入别的全和老七玩过，素股的时候能感觉到老七有点犹豫，不过罗贝主动去蹭的话老七反而会收手。由于前几个周末都听老七简单说过这事，罗贝就在老七父母办手续的那天晚上偷跑出来，成功和变得有点不一样了的老七正式做到了最后。罗贝开心之余，也忍不住抱怨希耶提大哥哥太拖拉，人家的处女已经没掉啦。老七翻着白眼一记狠插，把罗贝顶到爽歪歪脚趾头都绷到勾起来：那种东西就算扔去喂狗狗都不会吃的。

罗贝二十岁生日时撒娇说要生日礼物~今天晚上希耶提大哥哥要听我的~生日蛋糕吃了两口就愉快地把一脸认命的老七给上了。技术全是从老七身上学的，还加上自己的社会实践成果，效果显著。超有成就感的罗贝边做边念：对了希耶提大哥哥，我身高很快就要超过你了哦，以后就要轮到希耶提大哥哥踮起脚吻我了，期待吗？被插射了的老七喘了一会儿给罗贝比了个中指：你去死吧。

老七蛮重视健康和秩序，为了省事，至今还活着的床伴就只有罗贝一个。当初老七大学毕业拿到证书时，罗贝利用自己的匿名论坛管理员权限，激动不已发帖子找人上门“庆祝”。老七一回家就莫名其妙被一群淫笑着的大汉围住动手动脚，嘴里也不干不净，说没看出来你这样的一脸正经的家伙那么骚啊，什么意思？要报警了？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈装得还挺像的嘛，对对对，你当然不乐意。放心我们都很懂，今天就是玩的这种play，再多反抗一下，不然可就不符合“一直只能自己玩屁股的苦闷骚浪大学生回家被暴徒轮奸爽到变成母狗”的标题了啊！

格挡了好几下，衣服都被撕扯得乱七八糟的老七气到肺都炸了，大吼一声罗贝利亚！

罗贝裸着上半身，抓着台手持摄像机从二楼楼梯口露了半边身体，笑嘻嘻地应了声我在啊~♡放心吧大哥哥，有在好好拍着呢，做好的片子一定会不给打码就发布出去的~大哥哥是不是兴奋到湿透了呀？

抹布们哄堂大笑，说弟弟你怎么不下来？罗贝顿时呻吟起来手抖说对不起大哥哥，人家也正在被不认识的大叔干……说着几只粗壮的手臂从拐角处伸出来，又是抓胸又是搂腰，还扳住罗贝的脸强迫他扭过头接吻，发出特别大的唾液搅拌声，把嗯嗯啊啊不停的罗贝拉了回去，肉体碰撞的啪啪声非常响，像是在向楼下示威一样。

那几个抹布顿时按捺不住，纷纷淫笑着行动升级，说来呀我们赶紧啊不可以输给弟弟哦？说着还有人伸手去摸老七屁股。

老七声音冷得像冰：谁是他哥了？还有你们，居然会被那种怪物钓上来……

话没说完，老七就面无表情地轻易扭断了那个试图摸自己屁股的壮汉手臂。惨白色的断骨刺破肌肉和皮肤突兀地暴露在空气里，抹布们还没反应过来，伤口处开始飙血的抹布的惨叫已经快要把楼都震塌了。

老七外套已经被扒掉，衬衫也被扯断了几个纽扣，歪歪斜斜从裤腰处扯出来，露出大片胸腰肌肤。他冷着脸有条不紊游刃有余地把这群人全部放翻，手法很重，断手断脚都是轻的，好几个已经失去意识直接进入重伤弥留阶段。老七扫了一眼那几个被他特意下了重手的家伙，都是在周围几个城市的公开重犯通缉名单上能找到的面孔。现在整栋房子都变得很安静，他抬头一看，罗贝又趴在二楼楼梯扶手上湿润着眼睛看他。

老七：你看屁啊。

罗贝：希耶提大哥哥的声音真是太棒了人家硬到受不了了啦♡

老七：和你那些好朋友搞去。

罗贝：不要不要不要♡那些肉块已经不能用了啦♡人家想和希耶提大哥哥做……啊♡♡♡

老七走上楼梯，脚步声很重但是速度和平时没有任何变化，就是杀气格外明显，揪起罗贝狠狠摁地板上，随手抓起旁边地板上扔着的一根按摩棒，开到最大档插进罗贝又湿又软满是精液的后穴，抬手就开始打他屁股。一开始罗贝还有余裕口舌调戏老七扭腰配合，很快就被老七的高超技巧打得哀叫连连高潮迭起，屁股又红又肿，敏感到被吹一口气都会疼到射出来。老七不说话，罗贝崩溃哭着讨饶说真的再也不敢了啦……抽抽噎噎抱住老七脖子挨挨蹭蹭，讨好地伸手摸索着拔掉那根按摩棒，手指勾开后穴抖抖索索：大、大哥哥请……惩罚我这里……不要打了……啊……呜呜呜呜呜……

老七没理他，继续打屁股打到罗贝嗓子都哑掉，整个神志不清可怜兮兮地软掉小幅抽搐为止。这次惩罚让罗贝连着几天没能出门，哪怕洗澡沾上水都痛到哭，疼得刻骨铭心，下床活动完全要靠老七从旁辅助，腿都是软的，可屁股只是红肿到一个极限，完全没有任何破皮。

罗贝自此老实了很长时间，隔了几个月才在做爱的时候蠢蠢欲动伸手去摸老七屁股。

老七：你又想干嘛。

罗贝：想要大哥哥干我♡♡♡

老七叹气由他去，罗贝开开心心地一边被操一边指奸老七。过了不久罗贝就开始给老七上按摩棒，狗尾兔尾猫尾情趣款震动棒都插过。罗贝经常在被顶到结肠口的时候失控痉挛，把手里的控制器一下子推到最大档，把老七搞得整个失控。

后来罗贝黏着老七，让老七夹紧大腿给罗贝玩了好几次素股。69的时候也会顺便一路舔吮过去玩指奸加舌奸，所以后来罗贝真的央着要插入的时候老七基本已经放弃治疗，头一点就由罗贝玩去。反正罗贝技术很好有爽到不吃亏。

 

古兰一旦和希耶提关系好到可以去他家里，就能在客厅沙发上发现一条软绵绵无业米虫罗贝。老七大学时别人搞社团他搞出了十天众，维护着这个城市表面上的秩序。水下则是祸殃魔术师罗贝的领域。两人同居算是半公开的情报，城里的人也没什么胆量去议论他们的关系，偶尔大胆的会猜他们的上下，不过因为罗贝有在和外边的人玩乱交趴，多数人认为罗贝是在下边那个。

罗贝偶尔会在匿名论坛用管理员账号发一些诸如《男朋友今天晚上不在家♡大奶黑丝女仆想要被不认识的坏男人们轮奸到坏掉♡♡♡》的恶俗帖子，邀约一些经过精心挑选的外来陌生人来家里玩情趣主题乱交趴。罗贝会穿着全套女仆装，很乖巧地跪坐在玄关，冲着进门的陌生人喊主人欢迎回来~遇到比较心急的人就会马上被粗鲁地撕烂黑丝按倒，罗贝泫然欲泣，扭着屁股说不可以这样啦♡帖子里注意事项都有写好说只是玩一下，不能真的插进来啊人家有男朋友的~

第一次参加的初哥们就会淫邪地哄笑说谁管你啊，等着被我们的大鸡鸡把你这个小骚货干到叫老公吧！

罗贝超配合地哭哭说不要不要求求你们关门不可以会被外边路过的人看到……

抹布们嘿嘿怪笑说那不是正好，可以让更多人来把你的骚穴干烂啊！快点，自己拉起裙子让我们看你下边是不是已经出水了！

罗贝红着脸抖着手掀起裙子，让抹布看到自己勃起的性器已经顶出了女式内裤，抹布们大笑说这不是很期待嘛！快来好好服侍你的主人们！

罗贝就很乖地趴过去给抹布们口，同时被后入，轮得他超爽的。玩到双龙的时候希耶提正好回来，一开门就被辣眼睛。

罗贝看到希耶提一脸嫌弃的模样，兴奋得拼命呻吟好像很羞耻：啊♡为什么♡为什么♡♡♡明明说了今天晚上不回来的♡不要看♡♡♡不要啊啊啊好爽好舒服♡♡♡

抹布们怪笑着掰开罗贝故意夹紧的大腿，让老七可以清楚看到罗贝怎样被干，说哟这不是男朋友君吗，怎么样啊，这个小骚货已经变成我们的形状了哦啊哈哈哈哈！婊子，快说，你现在吃的是谁的肉棒？

罗贝扭腰哭着说：是，是不认识的男人的肉棒……抹布又一起顶他让罗贝哀嚎不行不行要坏掉了♡♡♡

老七叹气：……你们慢慢玩。无视抹布们不满的起哄脱鞋上楼啪嗒一声关门。抹布们觉得很没意思，转回头准备继续玩，就对上露出无比纯洁甜笑的罗贝：嗯，不玩了♡

老七在二楼开着笔记本电脑工作，听着楼下稀里哗啦的拆家声，抹布们垂死哀嚎惨叫还有罗贝疯狂的大笑，很厌烦地喊了一声：太吵了，小点声。

罗贝高高兴兴地抓起还活着的一个抹布，用力把他的鼻梁往大理石桌角用力一撞，享受着骨头断裂鲜血涌出的声音浑身发抖，超甜美地冲楼上回了一声：好~♡

偶尔有本市的知情人参与，来了之后认出罗贝，吓到哆嗦着低头闷干不敢多说什么，成功换来生还的权利，还有幸享受到罗贝超精湛的口交技术。走之前大着胆子问：罗贝利亚大人，为什么您要这样……?

赤身裸体趴在床上的罗贝啪嗒啪嗒摇晃腿，两手捧颊，冲着这个知情识趣的抹布眯起眼睛，露出一个很有点老七风味的懒洋洋笑容：生活嘛，总是需要来一些新鲜感的♡

 

罗贝和老七两人都有打脐钉乳钉和PA（Prince Albert）环，不过老七只是打了单边乳钉也不常戴，罗贝则是两边都直接上了乳环。两人的PA环是一对的，某天罗贝在看网页忽然问了一句：希耶提大哥哥，我们打个PA环好不好？洗完澡出来的老七说可以，你自己看款式。罗贝撒娇说不行，大哥哥也来一起挑嘛。老七就一边擦头一边凑过来看，罗贝一直在笑，老七皱眉拿过鼠标点网页翻页，说你笑什么？罗贝说没什么，就觉得我们好像在挑结婚戒指哦www

最后买的款式造型并不夸张，设计蛮简练的，镶嵌啊珠子啊都没有，就只是在内侧刻了名字。两人看着说明书给对方上压孔器装导尿管，罗贝事先故意拿走麻醉相关的说明书和附赠的麻药，老七被搞得很疼，强忍着没出声。罗贝则哼唧得特别大声说疼啊希耶提大哥哥要更温柔一点~老七没好气地说你给我打的时候也没好到哪里去。戴压孔器期间两人禁欲了足足半个月，对他们来说也是很新鲜了，重回少年时代（不是）。两人把精力全发泄在整顿城市秩序上，搞得那阵子好多人惶惶不安，私下互相问询天星剑王和祸殃魔术师是不是吵架了还是要分手了？

由于戴着压孔器一天24小时都不能取下，穿内裤都会摩擦得不舒服，两人那段时间在家里要不全裸要不下半身裸着。出门会穿布料比较硬的jockstraps帮助固定，可是不能做也不能撸，晨勃时特别麻烦。日常尿尿一开始两人还没留意继续用站着的姿势，结果发现流向很难控制又尿得很慢，只能改成用马桶蹲着来。发现这个的罗贝二话不说冲到二楼洗手间埋伏，等老七来尿尿的时候跑过来把尿玩，被生气的老七狠狠地咬了一口手臂，留下很深的牙印，罗贝超开心。

折腾了十五天后两人拆掉压孔器，成功把PA环戴上。罗贝喜滋滋地往老七大腿上一坐，张开腿把两人的性器都撸到挺立起来，挨擦着彼此的龟头，戴着的两个环也碰到一起，伸手在旁边比V，拍了张非常漂亮的合影。老七看着也没阻止他拍来拍去，到罗贝开口说希耶提大哥哥来一起比V嘛的时候才回了句不要。

当天晚上两人时隔半个月开干，感觉确实新鲜又刺激有点爽过了头。老七一下子就被罗贝顶到结肠，环卡在结肠口来回摩擦的感觉太过不妙，高潮了两次后老七感觉快要疯了，这样下去不行真的会撑不住，努力挣开把罗贝反按在身下。其实这个时候罗贝也爽到把持不住快要融化，被老七摁倒完全没有在反抗的。一被插入就开始幼儿退行性哭哭，两条长腿却死死缠住老七的腰配合着动，潮吹好几次，最后做到失神晕过去。第二天罗贝一睡醒就迫不及待抓起手机，把两人的PA环合影照片加了一堆小桃心，配文“男朋友给我挑的结婚戒指哦，做起来超爽哒！Très bien~☆”直接发自己小号上。不过由于他所有社交平台账号老七都有在监控，五分钟内就吃到了铁拳制裁删了照片。

罗贝扔开手机趴在老七身上，嘟嘴抱怨我们现在算是新婚燕尔耶，希耶提大哥哥多宠我一下嘛……老七翻着白眼说谁和你新婚燕尔了？罗贝无视这个，用手指在老七胸口画圈圈，很娇羞地说昨天只有我被干到失神好不公平……老七懒洋洋地用膝盖顶了一下罗贝还软着的性器：想上就上不要废话。

由于昨天做太凶，现在确实没有什么存货，两人只是在床上单纯黏腻互相把玩了一个上午，后来一共花了大概一个星期左右才慢慢掌握好新的节奏。

 

罗贝学历只有小学毕业，初中高中大学都没有去上的，全靠周末出来到老七家里由老七教他。老七也说过他，明明可以申请去学校正正经经念书为什么不去？罗贝就喵哼哼哼地抱住老七的腰，在床上滚来滚去，说不要，好麻烦，有希耶提大哥哥教我就够了。

老七一般周末花一天半左右给罗贝讲课，教材用的都是自己以前用过的旧教材，书上有手写很多小笔记和一些个人思考啊想法啊之类的闲笔。罗贝翻到了有点惊讶，但是什么都没说，只是高兴得用鼻子哼歌，抱紧那些旧书本像是得到了什么宝贝一样。

隔了差不多五年，早就不记得自己有在书上写什么的老七很讶异地看他，说有什么好高兴的？罗贝笑眯眯答：就是很高兴啊♡希耶提大哥哥，能给我买一个带锁的书柜来放我的这些书吗？老七叹气抱怨这里明明是我家而且书也是我的……罗贝放下书爬上老七膝盖，啾啾地亲老七嘴唇，很快在老七默许下变成绵长舌吻。罗贝喘着气伸手按住老七两腿中间微鼓的小帐篷，摸索着解开扣子，反驳说，不，现在是我的东西了……呐，做吧？说着就要趴下去咬老七牛仔裤的拉链，被黑着脸的老七拉起来：做个鬼，给我下去。

当时老七刚升高三要准备考大学忙得要死，还得抽时间给罗贝做教辅大纲，周末教完会给罗贝布置一周量的作业。罗贝虽然会毫不客气地在课本上边写写画画，可从来不愿意把教材课本带回孤儿院，回去之前总是会珍而重之地把它们锁进老七房间的专用书柜里。反正下星期出来的时候罗贝肯定不会交作业，老七也不会问他，教的时候可以很清楚地知道罗贝进度到哪里，就一直往下讲。等罗贝十八岁成年离开孤儿院，顺利办了一堆手续继承回房产，那个带锁的小书柜依然放在老七房间。至于大学课程罗贝算是半自学，自己跑图书馆看医科书籍，还会用钓进家门的抹布们来练手。

平时罗贝也是住老七家，自己家只是定时找人来打扫。一楼客房是他的，不过经常跑上二楼黏着和老七一起睡。其实两人并不会经常一天到晚腻一起，各自单独行动好几天也蛮常见的，不过基本来说都不会超过一周。尤其是罗贝，回家时间飘忽不定。老七家门从来不上锁，给罗贝留门。反正这个城市没人敢撩他们虎须，只有罗贝恶意邀约的某些外来流动人员不清楚这些，傲慢不可一世地上门来，不成人形地变成碎块被扔出去。

古兰努力一下的话有可能同时吃到老七和罗贝，加油啊古兰（


End file.
